Mistreated
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: After saving her from an abusive trainer, a boy becomes close friends with a Gardevoir. ONE SHOT W/ LEMON.


AN: This is my first one-shot, so easy on the flames, allright?

* * *

I waited for him under the rain. The only thing shielding me from the rain was my hat, and my clothes and short sleeved jacket. I only had these items and my sidearm, for emergencies only, with me. In my right hand, I held the money for the guy. My left was open for now. After a few more minutes of waiting, I saw them. He was a standard kid, average height, and dark hair. She was a Gardevoir, with a dress-like protrusion coming from her waist, and her "hair" covered up one of her eyes. Because I was raised by a master detective, I was taught at a young age to investigate the smaller details in a person. Even at the distance between us, roughly 100 feet, I could tell that the Gardevoir had makeup on, odd because there is no occasion where a Pokemon should ever wear makeup. I came to the conclusion from the obvious nervousness and the fear in her eyes that this boy was abusing her.

"Did you bring the money?" The arrogant son of a bitch said. "Yeah I brought your money, just give me her first." I told him, using my left hand to unveil my gun, tucked into my waistband. "Whatever. She's a useless bitch anyway." The kid said. He then put his hand behind her and shoved her towards me. My gun unveiled, I took off my hat and gave it to her, to keep her somewhat dry. "Now, where's my money?" He said. "It's right here," I said, holding up my right hand, "But Poke Abusers don't even deserve to live." I then put the money in my pocket. "Hey, a deal's a deal." He said. I pulled my gun with my right hand, grabbed him with my left, then held him down with his back to me. I pointed the barrel of the gun towards his neck, and pulled out a bullet from my pocket. "See this bullet?" I said, showing it to him, "It is going in your head!" "Please, don't kill me." The kid said, regretting his decision to touch Gardevoir. "Goodbye." I said, shooting him at the base of the neck.

"Are you OK?" I said to the Gardevoir, my gun being in my bag. She nodded her head, hat dropping off some of the water from the rain. "Are you cold? Here, take my jacket." I told her, taking my jacket off. I went to put it on her shoulders, and when I brushed her arm, she gasped in pain. "It's all right, I won't hurt you. Not now, not ever. " I told her, spraying a potion on her arm. She looked at me, somewhat nervous, but still didn't understand. I then pulled her close, then said, "Maybe this can help you see my true feelings." As soon as I was finished talking, I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

It lasted only a few seconds, but I know that it impacted her greatly. "There. Is that better?" I asked her. "**Yes, master. It showed me your true intentions.**" I heard in my brain. "Uhh... Who said that?" I asked, looking around. "**I did. I'm sending you messages telepathically.**" I heard again. "Are you doing this?" I asked Gardevoir. "**Yes master. I am now able to talk to you after our lip contact.**" She said. "First of all, it's called a 'Kiss'. Secondly, don't call me 'Master.' I think of you as an equal. You are no slave, not anymore." I told her. "**All right, what should I call you then?**" She asked me. "Allen. Call me Allen." I told her.

I took her back to my campsite, in the middle of the woods. I never liked the big city, and I never knew why. I opened up the zipper on my three person tent, when I noticed that she was out in the rain still. I went to the edge of the tarp that kept the rain off of the tent, and said, "You don't need to stay out here. You can come into my tent, where it's dry." "**Are you sure Allen?**" She asked. "Of course." I told her, taking her hand in mine. I led her to the air mattress in my tent, where I got out my spare sleeping bag and placed it out for her. "**I..I don't think that I could sleep like that...**" She said. "Well, how do you think you can sleep?" I asked her. "**Could... Could I sleep with you?**" She asked me. "Uhhh... Sure. Just let me fix this." I said, zipping the bags together. As soon as I was done, I got into one side, and motioned to Gardevoir to get into the other. I reached down in the inner foldings and zipped up the sleeping bag. "Good night, Gardevoir." I said to her. She, however, proceeded to wrap her good arm behind my neck, and drape her other arm around the front section of my torso, pulling closer to me, as if to hug me as a security blanket. "**Good night, Allen.**" Gardevoir said.

I awoke the next morning with Gardevoir's head resting on my chest. "Gardevoir. Wake up, it's morning, and it's stopped raining." I whispered to her. "**Nggh... Allen...**" I heard her say. I reached over and grabbed an Awakening from my bag, just as she stirred back into consciousness. "Good morning, Gardevoir." I told her. "**Hello Allen. I just had my first good dream in years.**" She said. "Oh, what was it about?" I asked her. "**I..I'll tell you later.**" She told me. We got out of the tent a few minutes after that, Gardevoir using her psychic powers to put the supplies back. We made our way to the field nearby the campsite, where I decided to see Gardevoir's abilities. "OK, Gardevoir, let's see your moves. So, what do you know?" I asked her. "**Well, I know Psychic, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, and Hyper Beam.**" She told me. "Awesome, those are powerful. Let me see how you can use them." I told her. Her eyes then held up many sections of dirt, bringing three in a group, then launching a Shadow Ball at the group. She then moved another three, however, she set them in an equal distance from each other. She then launched an Energy Ball at each of them. She then brought the rest of them in a straight line, then unleashed Hyper Beam, destroying them all. "All right! That was amazing!" I told her.

"I agree, that was amazing. She'd fetch me a nice price anywhere." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a strange woman with a visor over her eyes. "What do you want?" I yelled, getting angrier. "I want that Gardevoir, and nothing is going to stop me." She said. I then ran in front of Gardevoir, yelling, "There is no way in HELL that I'm letting you touch her!" "Well then, you are just going to have to come with me." She said, raising a device on her arm and pointing it at me. She fired off one round, but before it could reach me, it was turned by a streak of blue, and hit a tree, turning it into metal. "You tried to do that to Gardevoir! You psycho! I'll fucking kill you!" I yelled, running towards her, ready to knock her lights. As soon as I was within arm's reach, she fired her device again, hitting me in the chest.

"Aaaugghhhh!" I said as soon as my head became unfrozen. "Well, you aren't very bright." I heard the woman tell me. "Where am I? Where is Gardevoir?" I shouted. "The both of you are on my ship. Your Gardevoir took a while for me to get her. She put up one hell of a fight." She said, favoring her device arm. "Why are you doing this? What am I in?" I asked her. "You are in an alloy that I can adjust at will," She said, moving a lever at the base, allowing the top of my torso to get feeling back before re-freezing, " Also, I'm doing this because I can make good money by doing this." I was extremely angered at this, trying to get out of the metal bindings keeping me as a statue. "It's no use trying to break free of those bindings. I made it myself, so I know it's capabilities." She told me. I wasn't even paying attention anymore. I was mainly trying to get myself out of this statue like binding. After a few minutes of struggling, I felt my body move.

"I have to tell you, woman-" I started off before she interrupted me. "My name is J." "Ah. Sorry, J, but your alloy isn't effective to me. I can feel my toes." I said. "What? That's impossible!" She said, lowering it down completely. As soon as I could move my feet, I punched through the glass, grabbing her by the neck. "Wow, you sure don't know it when someone is lying." I taunted her as I held her bad arm in a lock. "Congratulations, what are you going to do now?" J asked me. "Simple: You are going to help me get Gardevoir back." I told her. "And what if I refuse?" She asked. "You end up the same as the last guy that pissed me off. I'll give you a hint: He's gonna have a hard time living if he has a bullet in his brain stem." I told her. "OK, I'll help. Follow me." She said, leading me to a hallway of other rooms. I pulled my gun out, then prodded her in the back with it. "Move." I told her. We walked to a far off room, ending up in a room with a gold statue of a Gardevoir looking as if she's recovering from a Hyper Beam. "Get her out of that. NOW!" I told her. J pushed the bar that controls the petrification all the way down, and pushed one that removed the glass surrounding her. "**Allen! I'm so happy that I can see you active again!**" Gardevoir said. "I'm happy too. Now, J, get us off of this dump, and I promise I'll only let Officer Jenny grab you. Only deal." I told her.

After getting off of J's ship and destroying her device, Gardevoir and I went back to our campsite. "**Thank you Allen, for saving me from that horrible woman!**" She told me, giving me a close hug. "You're welcome, Gardevoir. Do you think you could tell me of your dream last night?" I asked her. "**Okay, but first, I need to know something: Do you care for me, more than just a Pokemon and a Human normally are?**" She asked me. "Of course, Gardevoir. I knew that when I saw you yesterday, I needed to save you, and keep you safe." I told her. "**All right. In the dream, we started 'kissing' rather passionately, then, uhh... I don't know what this is called, but... here's what we did...**" She said, then sent an image of me doing the Wango Tango with her. "Oh, uhh... wow. And I thought only humans got dreams like that."I told her, the two of us sitting down on the air mattress. "So, uhh... was it, uhh... a good feeling?" I asked her. "**It gave me a tingling, but it was a very good ****tingling.**" She stated. "Hmm." I said. "**Allen, if I asked you to do this with me, would you?**" She asked me. "Uhh... I guess... if you really wanted to, then... sure." I told her.

Gardevoir leaned in for the kiss, and I intercepted her, letting her feel how good love is. I felt an object moving back and forth on my lip, and realized that she wanted to make out with me. I happily obliged, using my arms to pull her in closer to me and to start massaging her back. As I was leaning in, however, her horn on her chest started poking me. "**Well, that has to go.**" She sent, withdrawing her horn into her body. I was amazed, because we didn't even have to stop making out to do that. Gardevoir then used her psychic powers to take off my clothes and gloves. "Wait." I said, pulling away from out heated session, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She answered by laying on her back, moving her dress part away, and spreading her legs seductively. "**Take me, Allen. Take me, please.**" She told me. I got over her and, while aiming at her, moved her arms onto my back. "Trust me, you're going to wish it was there." I told her. I then slowly slid my member in to her, when I felt a barrier. "Try not to scream." I told her, pulling out slightly, then thrusting back in, her innocence ripping away. I heard a shriek in my mind, then her claws digging into my back. After a few moments, her grip on my flesh on my back lessened, and I proceeded to continue to thrust. She was bouncing around, moaning in pleasure. I then silenced her with a kiss, which lead to another make out session. After a while, she sent, "**Allen, I feel like I'm about to explode!**" I pulled away from the session, then said, "I know, same here..." With a few more thrusts, I released into her, feeling that she had released as well.

"**I love you, Allen.**" "I love you too, Gardevoir."


End file.
